Night fury
by Greathron
Summary: Greathron Layke was a normal human.But his world was turned upside down.He is giving a tab that is suppose to turn him in to a es it work?What will happen if it does?First book of the Rise and supposed fall of Dragon Master. Time set is this year and stly my on OC dragons and people but does talk about Nightshade and all books will be using M for safety. Complete.
1. Just a note about book

Just note

Ok… so I had wrote this book on paper first but there was over 170 chapters and well… I broke the book down so that instead of the book I had coming next was not the next book and know I have over 15 smaller books know over all with over 225 chapters and adding when I'm can thanks to my parents who are not on the best note about my books… Loving this website… Also got a deviant art account if you want to visit that…


	2. Chapter 1

**Night Fury page 1 **

by Greathron, May 26, 2014, 4:40:01 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 1

Hi! I have being thinking what is the point in being a leader in hiding from humans? Why not write my trips. Why not tell them of me and my friends and family. Grace does not agree, but Nightshade has been writing about her life so why not mine. Most humans don't believe anyway. Wait I better start with what first happens to me...

Name's Layke... Greathron Layke... remember this is what I was first... Just Layke but I got the name Greathron Layke when I first became a night fury... I hate being cold. It can be around 80oF to 90oF for me to take of my coat or Jacket... You might find me in 100oF with a long sleeved shirt.

Do you think I'm crazy? I DON'T CARE! I'm I making this up as a book? That's up to you to find out. If you had asked me why I was in heave clothing in 80oF to 100oF I would have told you  
"because I'm cool that way."

This is all before I find my real self... There are not many human born dragons but there are those that are whether they know it or not. I AM ONE OF THESE HUMAN BORN DRAGONS...NIGHT FURY! I did not know it at the time... As I go I will sometimes write it like it happened so it is like you are there next to me or for some are me. Some might even understand how I was filling at the time for reasons that only they know...

I'm 16 years of age. I love dragons since I first read of them. I had no idea what I was at the time...If I had I would have know why... "Dragon riders of Berk"... Best show series EVER! I sometimes use sayings out of the movie and my brothers (Humans not dragons though Sage is still up to debate.) would sometimes join in with me half way through the saying sometimes even finish the saying...

LIKE if I would say "DADUDA" they would jump in with "We're dead." How to train your dragon the part where they are found and Astrid runs off to go tell on hiccup. Or "Sorry no" they would add "More fish" "But you ju""st pointed at all of me" sorry I know that's not what it says but I putting how Sage always put it so if you're mad be mad at Sage.

Ok back to what I was talking about... Now Toothless is good but he is not on the top of my night fury list if I had to pick one to work with... It would be his mate Nightshade! BEST FURY EVER! If you have not read her life story go read it! Beautiful shades of a night fury! If you have not read it YOU will not understand some of what is in mine so stop reading right now and go read it! Then if I were you I would read it again. If you have then go and find chapter 2. If I have it up yet... Also Nightshade is PandaFilms dragon...


	3. Chapter 2

**Night Fury page 2 **

by Greathron, May 26, 2014, 4:44:05 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 2

Computers are cool. The best thing that the humans have made up! It is so cool. I had one when still human but when I became a night fury... I could not use it. Yes, we can become human again, but It hurts and It makes you remember everything in your human life. So we like staying a dragon but how do we use the computer then...

Well we got some custom made computers that have keypads as big as are claws. So it is like being human again! It is so COOL! I think I should have said that in the first chapter but I did not so here it is_...("Now I better get back on topic." Toothless says.)_ So I'm going to slip into what happened and also what I thought back then...

I'm alone...{Not any more but I was as a human. These is also the same for almost every human born dragon.} I don't care what people say...{Or did I? I don't know. It all started when I got an email from someone on yahoo.} I clicked on the email and read, "Greathron Layke. We need to talk." I look it over and my mouth fell open he had used my user name with my real name!{Making a name that I will keep as a dragon...never my true name ever again.}

I look over at the name and almost fall out of the chair. I name that I know all too well a name of a night fury that was in my dreams that keep telling me that I was too good for this life that I have been living. This dragon's name was Prazlan. Just like this computer mailer.

I tip back to him, "How did you get the Nam Prazlan for your user name? I added a confused face on the email." I did not have to wait too long before I had a new email that told me that, "It is my name...My real name. It is no surprise that you know me in fact that tells me that my dream searching is still working. I will see you tomorrow at school be (Face with a looking glass) for you." "OK..." I tip back to him and then log off and closed the laptop.


	4. Chapter 3

**Night Fury page 3 **

by Greathron, May 26, 2014, 4:46:58 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 3

I have added a picture that is kind of like me. Without my rod "Glory." Ops getting a head of myself. Back to school we go... Now it was one of the last days in school before summer. That is why We could go camping.

The bell ring for The first hour class to get to the room for class. I'm think darn I feed up with school. Why can we not skip the next five days? I Get there to find a kid sitting in a desk in the back of the room in someone else's desk as if he was just look for a fight or Like he did not care about anything or was just plain stupid.

I sit down in my desk and that was when the first so called gang came in. The so called leader was Fristya. His gang always sits over in the area that Prazlan had sat in.

The kids stop in front of Prazlan. A passer of territory if he was a night fury he should have know about the passing of territory. "This is my seat." Fristya said slowly as if giving Prazlan time to get up and move. He got up alright but did not move away. Fristya was a head taller but that did not seem to faze Prazlan.

"Not today. Today it is my sit. So go tail yourself and your friends with you."Prazlan said. I almost fell out of my desk from laughing so hard of hearing a dragon insulate that I told Fristya a lot and this was not me saying.

I get up and come over to them. I ask, "Is this so called gang giving you trouble Prazlan?" "Not really Layke but Do stick around I might need help taking them down because there is so many. If two dragons work together only more dragons can stop them. But a group of scales? I don't think so. THEY CALL THEMSELVES A GANG give me a break. I faced gangs that would make these scales humans run screaming like females."

By these time everyone but the teacher was in the room. I start to turn around and get a punch in the gut. I explode with laughter. He then punched me in the face. I just laugh harder and said, "O, stop that tickles." Prazlan yells at me, "**Fight back Layke you must fight back!**"

I Look over at him still laughing and said, "O, but Layke is so weak... He could not hurt a fly. O, Layke could not fight even if his life depended on it. They say I'm weak a ca..." Prazlan roared at me, "GREATHRON FIGHT BACK!" My body tenses. The next punch comes for me. I grab the hand and twist. Fristya hit the ground. I pick him up and threw him across the room into the teacher but no one sees him. Fristya's Gang is now all fighting me. I fight them all. One after another falls and does not get up.

Now the teacher is coming for me. I don't hear anything but the kids are saying that he will stop when he sees the teacher. Then they all gasp as I take on the teacher... I won. Only problem...This gets me and Prazlan a one way trip to the office and that is where we got to stay for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Night Fury page 4 **

by Greathron, May 26, 2014, 4:52:17 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 4

Not now Fire daddy is busy. I'm Flame dad and you always busy since mom told you to tip up your life. Ok... After this chapter ok? All right but you were going to show use to fish. I remember. Ops the voice to words is on I better turn that off. Hey dad why not leave what is already on...on ok? Fine for you and don't expect that every time ok? Yes dad.

Now where was I? O, yes at the office. Let's see...I better start with what Prazlan said when we got to the office. Know what had he said again?... O, I remember.

"Layke sorry about that. I forgot the these teachers act like mothers afraid that will hurt someone in our playing." I nod and then spoke, "You said that You wanted to talk to me." He smiles at me and then started to speak to me, "Yes, there is something I need to talk to you about. I have been watching you for a few years now and I think that you might be a Night fury dragon." "_**WHAT! A NIGHT FURY WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!**_"I yell ripping around to face him. "Wow! Calm down..." "_**CALM DOWN! YOU JUST CALLED ME A NIGHT FURY! ARE YOU PLAN CRAZY? BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO BE TO THINK THAT I'M A FURY!EVEN IF I ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING ON!THAT'S ALL IT WAS A DREAM! NOT REAL LIFE!**_" I explode.  
"Let me explain...why I think you're a night fury. There are many ways that I know. One is you won't always replay to your real name but you do with the Night fury name Greathron. AND You scent of a Night Fury." He starts saying but I interrupt with, "My scent? What do you mean?" He sighs and explains, "A night fury's scent keeps most humans away. Gets other night furies and other dragons to come to them. Now back on topic Next you're a loner. Part of it is your scent the other part is you in general. You hate almost all the humans that you meet." "Yes and your one of them right now." I say.  
He nodded and keep on talking, "You just spoke like a fury. Now cats like you and you've had a few that took their time to clean you...Right" I nod as he keep on talking. "You're always cold and is always thinking about dragons." "Yes but what has that got too do with anything?" I ask. He grinned at me and told me, "Everything... You say things that only a dragon would know, and there is one more trait. The love of fighting or showing off." "I hate fighting but I do love showing off."  
"Good, Now here is a tab that will make you your real self, and also a map to the island of Berk..." "WHAT THE ISLAND IS REAL! DOES THAT MEAN TOOTHLESS IS REAL!" a nod and more talking, "Berk is one of the safety places for dragons thanks to hiccup and Toothless who got the people of Berk to leave and go to the main land and keep humans from putting Berk on the maps. So that the dragon can live without fear of humans coming to the Island."


	6. Chapter 5

**Night Fury page 5 **

by Greathron, May 26, 2014, 4:55:12 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 5

Ok, now I'm sleepy thanks a lot kids. It's ok, love. At least you spent time with them. Yep that is good spending time with them. Now I need to get back to the work love. So now where was I. O! yes, I did not know back then why but I was getting dragon instincts but I did not know that. I thought that the tab had not work.

Why had I not changed? I Should have changed by now! RIGHT? What happened when I got home went like this...

Mom! I'm going camping to night with out by brothers. I got everything ready and walked out to the pond and set up camp out behind the pond out of sight of the house. Then I had fished for a long time. Then I went into the tent and took the tab and waited and waited and waited...about five till one I fell asleep.

I woke up at about nine in the morning still human. I get out my computer and got onto the yahoo account and tipped , "How long do I have to Wait before I change it has been 12 hours! I AM MAD AT YOU NOW! {I then added a face screaming}" Prazlan tipped back to me, "I must have been wrong about you being a night fury, just like you said."

_**"{A ticked of picture}### YOU FRICKING JKLLS! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGIAN UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! YOU CEAP FRICK SUKATS AND SCALESS FREAK! YOU GET MY HOPES UP AND YOU GO AND DO THAT!AAAAGGGG!"**_

I would have keep tip raging at him but he had logged out. I tip one more tip rage, "You tailless freak OF EATHER WAY."


	7. Chapter 6

**Night Fury page 6 **

by Greathron, May 26, 2014, 4:59:15 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 6

Now after this my fighting instincts start come to Me and that is what happened the next few days of school. GO TO BED ALL OF YOU AND LEAVE ME ALONE.

School was worse than ever...I was a monster to everyone of the humans. (I had not known that I keep calling them Humans as if I was not one!) There was three fights. EVERYTIME I won even with them twice the size of me! Two of the kids blacked out and one almost had to go to the hospital.

I was just looking for a fight. I Sit in the wrong desk just looking for a fight, And I found them alright and kids had the wounds to prove it. Over the next four days the fights got more frequent and happened again and again.

At lunch I found myself next to one of my old friends. "Layke what has happened to you?" He asked. I wave him off and did not say a word but walked away. Over the next three days was mostly the some except the fact that it was getting worse...


	8. Chapter 7

**WOW! **** 5 visitors already! Only just started like 12 hours ago! WOW THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Night Fury page 7 **

by Greathron, May 26, 2014, 6:00:55 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 7

Wow this is crazy. I had a human... I think it was a human... Ask if they could put my night fury work on a group gallery. I had not seen that coming but now I working extra hard on tipping them.

This is because I know people are waiting to read them! I had something else I was doing but I have stopped reading it and went back to tipping my paper. So were was... don't even ask.

GRACE, If you want me to work on these you have got to keep the youngins out of here so I can work. I can't work with them always asking if they can play with me! Thank you now I might get something done.

{Now it was four days after I have taking the dragon tab that does not seem to be working.} I get home after almost killing a kid. I don't even bat a eye when dad gets after me. We come out and find that mom has made fish and the smell is so sharp, That I can count the scales by smell alone.

I found that mom and left the scales on. This aggravates my brothers but interreges me. FISH. I cannot what for some reason. We start eating and I well let's just say that I eat like a night fury. This was a surprise to everyone, because I had not been eating at all.

Mom smiled and told us to go camp and fish for tomorrows food. I loved this idea but I told her that I sleep by myself. So she gave me a tent and Sage and Zane a tent. I purred well like a dragon.

AGGG... Watch out Layke that was my face... Sage yells at me. I sigh. We have got the camp set up and started the fire. I had move the ashes some and a spark and almost got Sage's face.

So, It has been five hours of fishing and I'm up to the waist in water of our pond. "How are you doing that Layke?" Sage yells at me as I hit another group of five fish on the ground. I was on all fours {Sound like something you know?} and was hitting fish with my paws I mean hands. That's strange I was starting to think like a dragon! I took note of this and head for my cave AGGGG TENT! And turn and breath over the ground and WORASSSSS FIRE! I did not even think twice about laying on top of THE FIRE! I then was soon fast asleep...


	9. Chapter 8

**On paper I had over 170 chapters as one book… but I have broke it down to many books… Right now it looks like Night fury is going to be the biggest of these books… Thanks for Reading… In joy the book. **

**Night Fury page 8 **

by Greathron, May 26, 2014, 6:02:31 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Already! Wow that's was FAST but without the youngins I can work faster. And It is amazing!

Now when I woke up there was something very tight around my body... pining me down. These unwelcome words came to mind. I HAVE BEEN FOUND AND CAPTURDED!

Then my mind started to work again. The tent...I was trapped in the tent! That is OK...I fan open my wings ripping strait through the tent. I hum once I am free of the tent. I frown, then smile at the thought of the tent being a cocoon and me being a butterfly.

I coo to myself in amusement at that thought. Then I rip around and go still using glad that it is night time. A voice near the remains of my cocoon starts talking...Well yelling.

"Layke! Layke! Something has attacked Layke!" I Look over to see Zane on the phone with by the sound of it mom. I grin at the fact that my hearing has become so sharp.

Then I look to my right and have to make myself go still. Sage is standing a paws reach away... "Don't reach out, Don't reach out, Don't reach out..." I keep thinking to myself. As soon as he walks away. I take off like a bolt of lightning. Not knowing that soon I would be through the same thing as Lightning along with a lot of other powers thanks to the humans...


	10. Chapter 9

**WOW! It has not even been a day! Nice! R&amp;R Please!**

**Night Fury page 9 **

by Greathron, May 26, 2014, 6:07:36 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 9

Short Chapter this time sorry about that... 

_**NOT!HAHA!**_

The sun was coming up when I found the cave. I then go to sleep. I am woke a few hours later thanks to humans.

"It's a dragon... Not just any dragon a NIGHT FURY! a MALE NIGHT FUY! He is what we Are needing for the Lab...Now get in there and GET IT!" BANG... I fall back onto the ground but start to get back up...BANG... I stager...BANG...This one I fill go into me...BANG... Everything is starting to get fuzzy...BANG...I struggle at the Human shooting me...BANG...I kill him with a swap of my paw as he shots me again...BANG...The other human then shots at me...BANG...everything is going black...BANG...and I'm now out of reality...

When I come to I am chained very heavily. I start to fight the chains. Then I snarl at the Humans that are watching me. One holds something up with a needle it goes in me and I black out again... DUDUDU I'M DEAD...


	11. Chapter 10

**SUP! Already over 15 visitors in less then three days… **** Thanks… R&amp;R**

**Night fury page 10 **

by Greathron, Sep 3, 2014, 4:10:40 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 10

I wake up with fewer chains on me.  
But still chained…some humans were moving around me. Poking me with needles.  
One got under my muzzle. So I breathe out in hopes that my hot fire breath will  
get it to get away… My fire breath is over 500oF…

So I'm surprised when he falls to  
the ground asleep… There are yells from the others as I got up off the ground…  
I coo with amusement and breath over another human that got to close and  
laughed as he hit the ground also asleep.

One jumps at me with something in  
his hand… It goes into my neck. I start to panic thinking it would make me go  
back to sleep… I started to go into me… nothing happens and it hits me… I had  
some how immune to it… Not just that but it was what I was breathing out! I  
grin as I turn my head to the human and breathed on him. He is out like a  
light.

Then my mind told my why… I was  
still a young this means that my body would change with what happens to me!  
That was when the water starts to come in the room… At first I thought nothing  
of it, but then it started to go past my head… and I was at the limited of the  
chains… My head goes under. I panic and I mean. Fighting my chains till I was  
bleeding panic… Then my neck starts to hurt and I hear a ripping noise, and I  
was breathing under water. I bring my paw up and feel gills on my neck…

Then voltage flies through the  
water and shocks me. Finally the water starts to leave. I go to the ground and  
then the roof opens… I look up just in time to see the Iron coming down over my  
body… burning hot… almost to hot for my scales. I Fall to the ground and does  
not get back up, shacking.

Then the humans come in… and I  
attack. The Voltage comes to me from the walls and the Lights explode. Neon  
strips Light up over my body as I gather the voltage needed and helps me see on  
top of my nighttime eyes. The voltage fills the room at the same time. I make  
spikes out of Iron and start throwing them like a whisperer would.

I bring up gas for a plasma blast.  
It is blood red like from the movie, when toothless eats the eel… but the blast  
is five times bigger thanks to the new nock out gas… And just like that the  
room is gone.


	12. Chapter 11

**Going crazy already over 50 views! THANKS! R&amp;R**

**Night fury page 11 **

by Greathron, Sep 4, 2014, 8:24:25 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 11

I half run, half fly through the Lab collecting voltage form everything. This makes the lights and the computers explode. I stop as a female voice calls to me yelling, "Take me with you!" I turn around and see her chained to a lab desk. A Female night fury, Look over her as my gills move open and closed.

Then I come slowly closer then put my paw on the chains and the iron melts and runs up my paw and into my scales… She gasps, her mouth falls open, she jumps up and fallows as we make our way through the place and then there is a human is in my way and charge up my voltage and gather it on my tail…

All the lights close to me blows up with the force of a Tank shot. Streaks of the voltage go all over my body going to my tail… I get ready to blast that human. When the human looked at me… I stopped, I don't know how I known it but He was a dragon.

The human Yells over the noise from the alarms and the roars of dragons and yells from the humans, "Hit that with your voltage because it. That will kill all of the lights in this place therefor they humans then can not see." I powered up and sent a volt through the system… Perfect shot… but to much power… Everything explodes, From the light to the wires in the wall. "Ops." "I DID NOT MEAN THAT MUCH!" He yells. "I said ops, did I not?" I say back. I flap my wings and add, "Now what are we waiting for? Charcoal?"


	13. Chapter 12

**35 visitors! And over 100 views! **** Cool. Pz R&amp;R**

**Night fury pages 12 **

by Greathron, Sep 4, 2014, 8:43:16 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 12

We were almost outside… I slide to a stop and yell, "What about the other dragons in there? We can't leave them behind to those thrice-cursed humans! WEMUSTGOBACK!" But the Human-dragon Yells, "No You can't help them… The combination of the heat and flame, not to include the falling walls and roof… would kill you. It's so hot in there you scales will melt right off! And How would you open the cages?"

I smirk at that and spoke low growling, "Then it must be hotter then melted Iron…" I turn and make my way back into the flames. "What did he just say." I hear him say to the other night fury… I find the other dragons and melt right through the Iron doors the stupid humans use. And to think I use to be one…

"Everyone out Now… COME ON GET GOING OR GET YOUR SORRY TAILS BURNED OFF, OR DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" As I ran some join me yelling at each other, "Night fury! A real Night Fury… He's Helping the other dragons…" I Yell, "YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO OUT SIDE."

They make a quick exit… A fire ball to the wall. I get the rest out and Make my way out side. I Yell again so everyone can hear me, "COME ON WE MUST GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Lots yell at me to lead the away. I take off into the sky.


	14. Chapter 13

? 0 reviews? Is that good or bad? Do keep reading… Also had some one ask… Yes. Some of the things within my book has happened in real life… Except what I wish… TURNING IN TO A DRAGON! HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE! R&amp;R pz.

**Night fury pages 13**

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 13

Hours later one of the nightmare came to me and said, "Leader Fury, There is a safe place over there with some human-dragons that can help us and give us a place to rest." "Lead the way." I say… We make our way down to a big clearing and I mean big as in five football fields long and ten wide… We found a big cave in the rocks. There is a human standing in front of it open mouthed looking up at us…


	15. Chapter 14

**No body so far today? O well… That's ok… Hope your having a good day and please R&amp;R… 2/26/15**

**Night fury page 14 **

by Greathron, Sep 4, 2014, 9:19:18 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 14

"Hi fellow Fury, name is toothless." The human said… WHAT THE…THIS IS TOOTHLESS? THE TOOTHLESS FROM HOW TO TRAIN YOU DRAGON? NO WAY! "TOOTHLESS DRAGONPET?" I ask… " Well, Only my mate calls me that…" He says a faint smile came a crossed his face. "Nightshade?" I ask. He nods…

"OMG!NIGHTSHADEWOLFCUBISREAL!" Everyone's ears go flat as I roar. Nightshade one of my favorite comic writers from ! AGGGGG! He was staring at me… "O… sorry about that… Name's Layke… Greathron Layke…" I say embarrassed by my outburst.

The Night fury female that I saved came to my side and said, "Mine is Nightthess" I hear the group talking to each other, "Three NIGHTFURY IN THE ASME PLACE! One saved me… TOOTHLESS! I see Toothless Deathdoom…" I Look and Toothless and asked "Deathdoom?"

He smiled at me, " Got it from killing the red death and whispering deaths…" he says… I felt like slapping my self for being so stupid… DAH! "AHHHH… how are we going to feed everyone?" I ask, "I'll take care of that." He says… Then adds, "Might want to know that most kinds of dragons look up to us… Night furies."


	16. Chapter 15

**50 visitors! Thanks… any one R&amp;R ing? Pz do so! **

**Night fury page 15 **

by Greathron, Sep 4, 2014, 9:54:04 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 15

I laying in the sand by the ocean… I found out that I was in TX… from KS to TX. How had the humans… I'm lost in thought… so lost that I did not even now Nightthess was there…till she hit me in the head and by the sound of her voice she was repeating what she already said to me…

"There is another dragon that was taken to another place because he keep attacking the humans and I would like to help him…" "Night fury?" I say pulling out a folder that I had found on my way out that had almost every thing about what the humans did in it.

She nods… I found it and it spoke about her, then me and in the back another… It stamped moved to Kansas #177110. "My I ask who he wa…I mean is?" I ask. "My brother…Crasyafurs." She says. I grin He was just a brother… well. "Looks Like we are going to Kansas." I say.

I get up to find Toothless…when I find him I explains what is going on. He has me go through the folder… I found a lot about the other dragons…Like most only eat fish or birds like chicken.

Some had been sent to the mates land… Most had gone to Kansas… Back home for me were their was hallow memories. Man…


	17. Chapter 16

**150 Views… extra Chapter to day… **** R&amp;R PZ…**

**Night fury page 16 **

by Greathron, Sep 5, 2014, 8:45:23 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 16

The next day… I talked to the other dragons about our problem… next thing I know there is over ten hundred out of the Fourteen Hundred saved that wanted to help… In six hours our group arrives in Kansas. I look back and toothless on my back, still human…

"Toothless, Can I become human and together go looking around this place so we know where every thing is?" I ask as I land on the ground and he gets off… Brings a bag into sight… brings a tab that he puts in my mouth… I have a quick thought of do I what to go back? To late…

Before I could even think of spiting it out I was a human… There was a loud gasp of shock… I look around to see who was… Then my eyes landed on toothless… His mouth was open… When he spoke his voice was low and soft as if he could not believe what he was seeing… "Hiccup?" He came over to me, His smiling like a hatchling… Then I see a Thunderdrum coming to us with, "Toothless Long time no s… HICCUP? BUT HOW…" "Tornado."

I say… did I really like that much like Hiccup? That even poor Toothless did not know? I look into Toothless's eyes and knew… I did look like Hiccup… and that it would break him if I told him the truth…

Then I got a good Idea… "I go by Layke, Greathron Layke." Tornado got my hint and adds, "Remember he changed his name when becoming a night fury…" "O, I forgot that I guess." He says. I grin, " Come on bud We Have I fort to explore."


	18. Chapter 17

**200 Views **** Thank you… Not forget to R&amp;R**

**Night fury page 17 **

by Greathron, Sep 5, 2014, 11:14:33 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 17

"Ok, ok… Wait! Can I test you?" Toothless has been talking none stop… I sigh "fine…" I say. He looked at me and started to ask me things… Like when hiccup gave him, His first fish… His name... simple things like that…Then he got to some harder things like… Something hiccup called me after I meet Astrid… I felt stupid when he told me the answer…

We can to an area that was to bright for dragon eyes. We put on the human sun glasses. Both of us yelled… NIGHTFURIES LOTS AND LOTS OF NIGHTFURIES. Both of us look at each other and then everyone of our kind. All of the nightfuries look at us with, I will kill you human…look in there eyes… Toothless puts a paw on my shoulder…

"Layke stay calm… so you not make the Lights explode… We will have to come back with the othe…AGGGGGGGG" Ops, I zapped him… "Sorry toothless!" I say. He Growls at me, "You have to Learn to control that power of yours." We walk on… I'm trying very hard not to make my lights. One of the night fury came up and came to the door.

I slam Toothless to the wall just in time. He yells in outrage… As we look into the cage… I see just blue scales and chains and then I see a spiked collar… "NIGHTSHADE!" HE ROARS. I hit him with so much voltage he is momentary stunned. "Now it is your turn to take your own word!" I say…

As I said that Voltage is leaping of my body Even though I was trying very hard to stop it… Iron spicks form over my body… "Toothless Go back, Your need help getting me out. Get other dragons to help and don't keep going or your be to mad to what for help…" She says.

We did as she told us to. We ran out of the place, as soon as we where out of ear shot Toothless explodes, "I'll kill them all! No one Hurts my Mate!I'llI'll" I did not her the rest because I to was on a rage. Destroying the trees that were close to my and my voltage globe. I'm lifted off the ground Lightning forms and starts to striking everything! In a Mile radius of me… As I yell, "How dare They!Those Night furies! I'll RIP THOSE THRICE-CORSED HUMANS APART! Come on Toothless sooner we get back to the group the sooner we can attack."


	19. Chapter 18

**?**** The Archive for Self Inserts and Original Characters? Ah… THANKS! Almost 225 views!:) Thanks! Please R&amp;R**

**Night Fury page 18 **

by Greathron, Sep 29, 2014, 8:51:56 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 18

We take off running to the group. We get there Tornado can tell that some thing is wrong. Just by the way we came running… He asks what is wrong. We explain what we seen in there and he get almost as mad as we are… I then explained what we would do…

"I'll have you Tornado Keep the humans from coming after us. Nightthess, Toothless, and me will go in. If I make the lights explode and the place will light up with fire. This will mean that we will need help getting everyone out. I think we should what till the sun sets so that we will have the advantage over the humans weak sight… Toothless I want… AGGGGG…"

I rip around trying to see what attacked me… and bit my tail, but there is nothing but pain… I feel another… I bring my tail around and found a snake on my tail… A rattlesnake. I eat it…

"LAYKE, That was a rattlesnake!" Toothless is like panicking. I calmly not and say, "It is gone now." So like I was saying, "Toothless… I want you to come with me." He nods and comes to me and walks with me… As a Night Fury, His human tab was used up…


	20. Chapter 19

**Almost 250 views! Thanks for Reading. PZ R&amp;R**

**Night Fury page 19 **

by Greathron, Sep 29, 2014, 8:53:06 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 19

"Where are we going?" I hear Toothless ask. "Over by that place" I say pointing to one of the human building with an electric fence. "I'm going to use the fence to get voltage for me to get ready for the fight and I'm also going to look in the building to see what the humans have inside the building." I add.

We get there and I put my paws on the wire and spoke again to him, "And you need to keep a eye out for humans… O and can I have some of the human tabs to use on me." "O and I can do better I'll keep two eyes out." He says handing me the tabs. I put one of the tabs in my mouth, and slowly become human again. He mutters something and walked off to find a good Lookout.

I stand there for a few hours before going into the humans place… I open the door and step into the place and close the door behind me. I turn around and stop… I sign on the wall…makes my mouth drop open.

Dragon kind names with a letter and A Full or A Number… The word egg Jumps out at me…OMCCR! THE BOXES HAVE DRAGON EGGS IN THEM!


	21. Chapter 20

**Over 25 visitors this month all ready thank you so much please do R&amp;R have not got any reviews yet… Heard this study about the more feed back on books the more a writer works… Don't know if it is true or not… but there you go… Have a good day. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Greathron~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Night Fury page 20 **

by Greathron, Sep 29, 2014, 8:54:06 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 20

I came running out of the place yelling for Toothless and doing the night fury call. I throw myself over the fence and land on Toothless. He takes fight as I land on his back.

His paws don't even touch the ground before I jump off him, and start to yell at the other dragons to come quickly. When they get there. I explain about all of the dragon eggs that I found…

They were already mad about dragons being captured, but this gave the dictionary a new definition for mad… We did not what to attack the place.

I took all the electricity from the fence… and destroyed the wire fence with a yank of the wire. I had Toothless taking of the top and Tornado taking down the walls and a few groups taking out the boxes of dragon eggs.


	22. Chapter 21

**I did try out the Poll thing… Just random joke question… O Man, I had 25 views yesterday alone! Exact! Also Thanks for the review! Please send more anyone! I'm going to post another book that has two of the same names Greathron and also Layke… But they will have nothing to do with this book… I do not know when I'll start posting that one but it will be soon… Hoping to get more Reviews…**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Greathron~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Night Fury page 21 **

by Greathron, Sep 29, 2014, 8:55:28 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 21

Nightthess,  
Toothless, and me went to the other building to find that the humans were going  
crazy. We started getting all of the dragons out of the place.

The humans try to attack me… I bit the one of the humans  
in front of me… and get to see his blood turned green in a few seconds, poison…  
from the snake that bit me. The other humans took off running like I was the  
devil himself as we made our way to Nightshade first.

Once free she says the She'd get the kids. I had no idea  
what she was talking about, but it made Toothless even madder. I started  
opening the cages… The first was a female night fury, but she would not come  
out of the cage…

"Hey, cage is open… You can come out now." I say. She  
attacks me! I freak out and jump away… "It's ok! I'm not a human!" I said  
trying to get away… she looks down at me, and Yelled, "THEY TOOK MY EGGS!" I  
smile and whisper, "I think me and a few friends of mine my have found the eggs  
but we need to get the other dragons free first."

She then nods and takes off. I keep opening the cages  
and found that most of the females reacted the same way… The more this happened  
the more I hated humans and the harder it was to believe that I use to be one…


	23. Chapter 22

**Nice A huge 300 views! :) THANK YOU! PZ R&amp;R! **

**Night fury page 22 **

by Greathron, Sep 29, 2014, 12:32:47 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 22

I blow up the place and make my way to the clearing and found that all of the boxes from the human place where already there. After everyone was there I set up a way for us to take turns to get the boxes to Berk. The next three days we were flying…

On the fourth day I hear a strange noise. Just in time to roll out of the whispering deaths way… "TOOTHLESS WE HAVE VISITERS! YOU NEED TO GET EVERYONE TO BERK!" I yell as I shot fire at the whisperer as it came back at me… the blast to out it's left eye as I kill it with a metal spick through the head as Ten more comes from the ground…

Toothless takes the lead, but Nightshade heads my way… "I WILL not let those FLYING EELS EAT THESE EGGS!" I shock my head as Nightthess came also… Four came right at them as I charge up for a attack… "OUT OF MY WAY" I yell. Nightshade goes right and Nightthess goes left… I fly forward and the Voltage hits all four right in the head…

My power goes down fast… Is I did this I light up my neon strips as bright as they would go. I then send four plasma blast to make know that they were dead and would not have to worry if they would come back at us or not.

I start gathering more power for another voltage blast, Just as the ground below me exploded and something slick white comes flying right for me…

Screaming Death. I don't have time for word…WTF… I Roll to the left as the fire shots are coming at me… Biting back some words I throw the Lighting at it and Drop under and Make my spicks on my back bigger and sharper with Iron… I fly all the way along under it…

I cut it from head to red tail. And send a voltage pulse through the wound. It turns and just starts shooting. I fly at It and sent A huge spick of metal down it's hot fire throat… It dies before it even known what had happened…

All of the fighting stops. The whisperers see their leader die and then their eyes lock on me… "Ahhh…O, shot I'm dead." The fifty whispering deaths are Coming right at me… I don't really know how I won… but by the end of the fight… My tail hurt and I could not fly… I'm falling and also blacking out… Last thing I hear is Nightthess Yelling for Nightshade for help…


	24. Chapter 23

**320 views! With 51 visitors this month so far… 3-6-15**

**Night fury page 23 **

by Greathron, Sep 29, 2014, 12:33:40 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 23

Slowly I start to come back to voices talking so loud it was like they were talking in my ear and I was under water… My tail felt like it was on fire and my sides felt like I had got into a fight with a rose bush… I had done that before… In my human life… Then I start to understand what was being said…

"He is like me now." "DID YOU SEE THAT HE KILL A SCREAMING DEATH!?" " How do you think he will react?" "If he is like me he won't like it or except it any time soon… It's still the first thing I look at in the morning, wanting it to be a bad dream that I have finally woke up from… but it never is." I open my eyes and find Toothless, Nightshade and Nightthess.

"DANG MY TAIL HURTS…" I hiss in pain as I try to get up… "I'll just come out and say it" Toothless said. I give him a funny look… "You lost your tail fin…" he says as I turn black with anguish. No… I then see his false fin was not on him. I turn and look at my tail… and then asked, "Ok, but why do I feel like I got into a fight with a rose bush?" Nightthess was the one to answer that, "You kind of fell down a mountain into some spiky vines and some trees and rocks and was attacked by whispers before Nightshade and I got to you…" I mutter under my breath…

Nightshade sat back looking from me to Toothless and back to me… She had a question on her face… Toothless and me share a glance and we asked at the same time… "What is wrong, Nightshade?" She looked at Toothless then me and then back at him…

"AHHH… Which one is Toothless…" That's when I seen that I was still in anguish meaning that I was still a blackish… I turn my neon strips on… "O! Thinks Layke… Ahhh… How did your scales go black?" "My scales can change colors most of the time to how I feel." I mutter looking away…

I bring my tail by me and look at it… after a minute Iron forms a new fin… "Now that is done lets get to Berk." "AH, Layke we are at Berk. You where out for three days now." Nightshade said. My Eyes go wide…


	25. Chapter 24

**Almost at 400 views 3-7-15 : ) I'm so liking you people right now… So much for no one would like my books… Take that my friends! LOLZ! PZ R&amp;R! by the way… Random Poll thing on my page… Just trying the polls out… Three different baskets… Three different things in side and a lot of choses, which ones will, you pick…**

**Night fury page 24 **

by Greathron, Sep 29, 2014, 12:34:25 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Night Fury

By Greathron Layke

Chapter 24

"What about the eggs?" I ask…Nightthess spoke, "For the reason of you being a night fury added to you saving them and the eggs is nothing the thing is that you kill a screaming death! Add all that to gather they are willing to what for you to give them their eggs back! They won't even let Toothless and Nightshade give them their eggs back!"

I slowly make my why out of the cave, "Then I will be going…" Nightshade tries to stop me, "No, You must rest." "I will rest tonight." I declare and make my exit. I hear Toothless behind my say, "Let him be! He will not like it if you try to stop him." Thank you, Toothless… I think to myself as I keep walking.

Nightthess came to my side, "Layke you should not be walki…" I explode, "I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SLEEP TILL I HAVE GIVEN THE EGGS BACK TO THEIR MOTHERS!" She jerks back and whimpers, "ok,ok,calmdownIledyoutothem."she is talking almost to fast…


	26. Chapter 25

WTF! A shocking 400 views and counting! 3-8-15 Thank you! Man and this is only my first book… hum… I wander how good I'll do on the other books… that I've got written… I do have this entire book typed on the computer so unless something unseen comes up your most likely get a post a day for this book… There will be over 50 chapters in this book. Keep Reading and don't forget to Review…

Night Fury page 25

Ch 25

Greathron Layke

I was about to collapse by the time the three hours were up of working with the females and the eggs… My wounds where not helping… Toothless was helping my to a cave for me… with nightshade following use… Going on and on about how these proved that she was right about me resting before helping with the eggs… but I could not hear right now because I had shut down to save energy…


	27. Chapter 26

425 views! R&amp;R PZ!

Night Fury page 26

Ch 26

Greathron Layke

Once I got my strength back, Toothless and me headed to the main land and spent the next few months exploring and trashing human Labs, and Dragon Military holding Bases. We made our way trashing a Mate lab as we called them… We found another night fury… I explode into the place my nock out mist fills the room one by one the humans around the male drops to the ground, out cold. I move to the night fury's side… "What is your name fellow fury?" I ask as you use my iron powers and melt the chains… "Frithesnig, and Thank you." He says. I nod… "Help the other dragons out." I say… He nods… "Got it" he says…


	28. Chapter 27

Some one pointed out my short chapters… two reasons… one I always bragged when I was younger about how many chapters I could read in a day… well that became how many chapters I could write… And well I like lots of places I can stop writing or reading… so like… Lets say some one needs you to do some thing you can quickly finish a chapter and then do what was needed to be done… and thank you for all the reviews… 15…. 450 views… also… R&amp;R PZ… Also I have all of this set finished on paper and just have to type it… there will be 16 books the last one very small because it is just a finishing and explaining the last fight… on paper there is 257 pages wrote on… hoping to post one chapter a day… if I can keep typing and stay on this web site… I do have the first book done… complete and ready for posting over the next few days… with 53 chapters… One of the biggest books related in chapters… other books would very in size and chapters… Thank you for reading… I'll stop rambling so you can get to read the next chapter thank you and R&amp;R…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Greathron~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night Fury page 27

Ch 27

Greathron Layke

We had just finished resting, and was now headed back to the main land. I look over at toothless and then over at nightshade. That sound… "WHISPERING DEATH" I roar… I was wrong… I see the rock… but don't have time to do anything about it… Everything goes black…

I hear two human voices… "It is not a ordinary Night fury. It will be a fight to remember…" "Na, no one can beat the whisper group. Most don't even fight back. I say we put both night furies in at the same time… but first they get to fight other first… but I still say that your wrong putting them in different fights… the male will fight harder if we put the female with him…"

O, great… humans… What do they mean female?... I hope that Toothless and Nightshade are Ok… Then the door is thrown open and they grab me… I'm dragged out and thrown into an arena… fighting arena… KILL OR BE KILLED… It was like back and school on those last days but… now one was going to stop us…


	29. Chapter 28

500 views over all on book… With 300 views this month… 3-10-15 25 Reviews… Thanks 69759 -Prepare for Bass for your feed back on this book… PZ R&amp;R!

Night Fury page 28

Ch 28

Greathron Layke

The nest five days were hell… I did not need my powers to win… I had shut down and felt nothing… I had become a monster. I was covered in blood and starved. Most of the dragons gave up before the fight had even started… easy kills. And the few that did fight were pathetic… No one could stop me…

I roar as I kill another dragon… the drag out a different dragon this one a female night fury… covered in hard blood… but not her own… she new how to fight… She fights me completely different then any dragon that I had fought. Not even fighting like a dragon… The fight goes on for hours… the sun was going down for the first time during one of my fights… I use my neon strips so I can still see. And the female stops in her charge…

I lung… but before I can land a blow… "Layke?" I slam her to the ground and the humans go crazy… but I don't kill… cocking my head I as, "How do you know my real name… And if you have not realized it yet the humans call me Drarktheron. Blue Demon." I used both of our human giving names… I keep thinking I had heard the name somewhere other then the arena but I did not care… "Your Greathron Layke… It's me… Nightshade." "WTF…" I yell, "That explains a lot." I mutter and back off.


	30. Chapter 29

521 views… Thanks. R&amp;R PZ…

Night Fury page 29

Ch 29

Greathron Layke

Nightshade and I move toward the door as the creaking fills the air… The hisses of whispers fall on are ears… fear touches me as five massive whispering deaths come out… "O, Great Night furies… this should be fun." One hiss to his friends… I hiss and back up… I turn to Nightshade… "Try and find a way out of here… I'll take care of them…" "And what will you do if I don't?" she spits back… I sigh "Fine just don't get in my way…"

I start powering up for a real fight… "You can't beat us, Night fury." The leader says with a laugh… "I'm not worried." He then adds. "You should be… I'm Greathron Layke… You might have heard of me… I was a human Lab rat under the name project B240. They only made me more powerful instead of killing me." I see a twitch of worry. I smirk. As the iron moves around me… "I hope your ready to die…" I add before take place to attack… "O, by the way… You get two of your worst enemies at the same time." They give me a strange look… Plainly not knowing what I was talking about… They where about to find out…


	31. Chapter 30

Almost at 550 views… thanks… So new chapter… still have that random poll… Also if you have not seen yet check out my other book… has nothing really to do with this one… just a HTTYD… It is more related to the movies and TV side of HTTYD then this book… All though the names of Greathron and Layke are the same… they are different people in the DOH? WAT? Book. Now I will get out of your way so you can read and Please do post a review… I like seeing what other people think about my book.

Night Fury page 30

Ch 30

Greathron Layke

I light up… My neon strips glowing bright in the fading sun… I smirk as the flinch away from me… "I heard whispers hate light even more then Night furies…" I witched the realization moves over their faces… I laugh… I see Nightshade to my relief appeared to be looking for an exit. "What about her?" one asks pointing her out… "Leave her for last. Will have fun after we kill the male." The leader says. I smirk and shot plasma blast… it hits the leader right in the head… "That was a mind blowing idea." I joke. And take off across the arena.

They fallowed… just like I wanted… Then I see Nightshade take out one of the slower ones… killing it before it had time to yell. The leader hanged back to watch… It was not worried about us… I can't help but note how powerful she was… One whisper catches me in his tail… The spicks scratch me… I start laughing… "Your pathetic. Right into my trap…" "I did not think that you would give up this easy but…" he starts saying before the iron covers his body and burns him from the outside, in… I keep going using the iron to my will. Then I kill one with I timely blow… that toothless used for the red death all those years ago…

Then I hear a roar of shock both me and the last whisper spin around and face Nightshade and the leader… just in time to see Nightshade kill the whisper by cutting it's head off... I laugh and kill the last one with my poison bit… The humans are yelling like crazy… We roar at the same time… "That's how a fight is done." "Good job." I add to her… She nods… "By the way that door over there… I think it might be Iron…" "Good…" I say… making a mental map… and started to make an escape plan. When the door opens again… This one behind us… we both turn…


	32. Chapter 31

Don't know if I will post ever day over spring break or not… just letting you know… I will try though… PZ… R&amp;R

Night Fury page 31

Ch 31

Greathron Layke

The door opens and a small group comes out. One was a Night fury. I kill most of them with lightning… They fell dead to the ground. Then the Night fury helps us kill the others then whispers softly, "sorry but it had to be done." Then turns to us… Nightshade takes him down… Then got off of him. "Who are you?" I ask… "Ok, So you don't know?" He says… "Toothless…" I mutter; he nods… "We are by ourselves," he says. "Fine" I say. And make for the door… It melts in my paws. Toothless throws me a human tab… I grab it out of the air… He gives one to Nightshade…

"NO! NO! AND! NO! AGIAN! IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" She roars… "You two may like them but I don't and will…" I cut her off, "What makes you think I like them? I Don't… This will help us out of here… They will be liking for dragons… Not Humans got the point?" "IT IS NOT HAPPENING… I AM NOT USING THEM." She keeps going…

"Even if Asker is in a cage and the only way to open it are with human hands?" She stops yelling eyes going big… "Asker?" "He was coming to see us from the north when his human tab ended and he transformed in the city that is near by and the humans brought him here." "Fine… I'll take it but don't expect this again." She says…


	33. Chapter 32

575 views… Thanks R&amp;R PZ… By the way… Check out my other book DOH? WAT?

Night Fury page 32

Ch 32

Greathron Layke

I turn and walk through the door. They fallow me… I turn to them as I put my tab in my mouth and almost choked on it. "Nightshade?" I gasp out… Toothless turns and looks also… his mouth falls open and he just stands there… "WHAT?" She snaps… not happy at all… "Your…your…" I stammer… "Nock out." Toothless says… I nod. She slaps us both… "REALLY! WE NEED TO SAVE ASKER!" She yells…

As we keep going… we free all the dragons… I shut off all lights by bringing out all the voltage out of the system and into me, and was melting right through the iron doors…


	34. Chapter 33

Half asleep at the computer… Don't ask about my day… I could write a book on that alone… 5…8…5… view… ZZZZZ… WAIT! WHAT? PZZZZZZZ…. SORRY! R&amp;R

Night Fury page 33

Ch 33

Greathron Layke

The lights go out and there was no voltage… I light up the neon strips just as the lights and voltage comes back… I melt through another door and find myself face to face with a skrill… The lightning hits me, I take it in and move to his side… I melt the iron chains and start making my way out of the room… "Lectron, helps brother…" I look back… "Fine… Then fallow…" we keep going till we find a door with a computer set into it.

I try to unlock it but the computer shuts down… "Brother, you control metal… melt it…" "Only Iron" I say and keep trying to unlock the door… "But you can it has iron in it… if you move the iron particles then the door can be broke down…" He says… I try it…


	35. Chapter 34

600 views… Sorry for the wait… PZ R&amp;R…

Night Fury page 34

Ch 34

Greathron Layke

I finish with the door and pull it away… It came free and Asker steps out… "Finally, I've been waiting forever." Then stops dead at the sight of us. Made up of a skrill and three humans…" He knows his dad because he had seen his dad in human before and same with me… "Ah, who are you." He asks look at Nightshade… "Really Asker… That is sad not knowing your own mother…" she says with a small laugh… "AH… DAD! How did you get mom to take a human tab…" he asked. "Not know Asker. We have to get out of here." Toothless says. We make our way out with me in the lead…


	36. Chapter 35

Changed mind… I'm going to start posting again… so here is chapter 11… PZ… R&amp;R

Dragon or Human?

What are thee?

Chapter 11

Fala

"FALA!" Mom yells… "RUN…" Yells Dad… I see them running to me… with a Rage Dragon… A NIGHT FURY RAGE DRAGON! "**DON'T JUST STAND THERE, SIS! RUN!"** My brother yells… Him and dad are the only male Night furies I had ever seen and here was on about to kill us…

"STOP!" I Yell… As he was about to kill my dad, who is under the devil's paws… "**YOU**** CAN'T **STOP…Stop…me…me… wo… wow…" he had looked up and was now looking at me… then slowly the red marks start to fade away… Never in any of the history books that I had read had a Rage Dragon changed back to normal! He steps of my dad and makes his way to me… "so pretty." He whispers looking scared to touch me…


	37. Chapter 36

680! WOW… THANKS A LOT… PZ R&amp;R… So might be doing a book connect so if the last book of this set shows up even though there are 15 more on top of it… It is leading into the next connect book… Me and A Fan fiction friend may do… working on it… not 100% if it will happen or not or if it will work out all of the way through… just letting you know before hand… so you might not know everything those books talk about because I have not posted it yet... Side note... Dragon master is Greathron Layke… by the end of this book set… Finely have a name… Rise and thought of fall of the Dragon Master… Because even if the book connect does not work… I'll still have him leave no matter what you think about the last book of this set… Thanks for sticking with me though this long note… Greathron

Night Fury page 36

Ch 36

Greathron Layke

It started to rain… I had used up everything but lightning and iron… But the stores of those in my body where almost gone… I had used all voltage from the human buildings in the area and had used all the iron from the buildings and ground around me… That was when the whispering deaths came out of the ground…

In minutes of trying to protect the eggs and the rescuers… I quickly use the rest of my stored energy… I roar in pain… With out my Iron power… the whispers could hurt me… and I could not heal myself. Then Lectron was by me… Lightning flies out of the sky and strikes him… Why had I not thought of that? I can do that to human buildings so why had I never tried in a storm?

The skylights up as the two of us bring lightning out of the sky. Whispers where falling left and right… I roar… As my power builds up… The ground explodes as Iron from deep under ground comes up turning into a big iron volcano. I Roar as I grow bigger Lightning fills most of the sky… Lectron works on keeping it away from the eggs and rescuers. I'm taking out the whispering deaths… Slowly everyone escapes… I kill the last of the whispers and head back to the group.


	38. Chapter 37

700 views… thanks… pz r7r… don't forget to read the other book DOH? WAT? PZ.

Night Fury page 37

Ch 37

Greathron Layke

I've been with the dragons for a few years by know… and have be saving, helping, and blessing the eggs I have saved… but today I found my favorite youngling… Greathron… Named after myself…

It had been a sunny day when toothless had approached me… "Layke, There is another female wanting you to come watch her egg hatch…" I nod… He quickly led the way… When we got there the mother was all excited, "I'm honored that you had the time to come…"

To all the kids… Ones how had there mothers force mated by humans and their dad did not care… I was like the father to them… Taking care of them… Helping the mothers when I could…

I retract my teeth and gently take the egg and place it in the water and watch it sink out of sight… her force mate was standing beside her… some would take care of the force mate… others would not… I nod to him… He nods back… I did not know his or her names… Just that I saved them… I could never remember all the names… But I would this youngling.

The egg explodes… The male steps forward and picks to little youngling out of the water and lets the little one down on the ground… Then looks at me… "I'm glad you came… we…" he looks over at his mate… "Would like to name him Greathron if that is ok with you." She finishes for him… I nod… Little Greathron came over to me… then looks up at me… "Hi, Greathron." I whisper and lick his forehead… he smiles back… then race to his mother… "I sadly need to go now… I have a mission I need to go on." I say… They nod… "Ok…" I take off… This time it was a Lab… and we had been getting ready to leave before Toothless had informed me of the hatching.


	39. Chapter 38

720 views… Also going to start another book… will not have anything to do with the other two at all… It will be on Hiccup leaving… But will have a massive twist… Toothless will be a female… Most likely post first chapter some time to day… PZ keep Reading Night Fury… Thank you… PZ Let me know how you like it…

Night Fury page 38

Ch 38

Greathron Layke

I'm still thinking about my new namesake even after the attack starts… also thinking but what it would be like to be a real father… Then I see a Night fury who has not left yet and was trying to talk to me… I stop and turn… "Sorry what where you saying…" He growls not happy, "I said my sis is in the lab with the humans… Last time she was in there… she came back looking strange…. And I want you to save her…"

"I'm on it…" I say and run off… mad that I was still a human… The tab I took earlier that day had not worn of yet… I find the lab easily… The humans had left a light on… outside the door for safety reasons… but to day it was their down fall... and the room door was made of iron… this made it even easier… I melt through the door and found myself in my memories but a different dragon and a different place… I watch unable to move from shock… As I watch the humans trying to drowned the female night fury using iron…

"HEY, ANYONE IN HERE KNOW THAT THE LAB IS BEING DISTROYED?" I yell… They are turn… The explosion of the light outside the door was the perfect touch. They start running around screaming… one by one they run out the door… I run to her side… She bares her teeth at me… I don't even flinch and put my paw in the iron… The iron flows over my body along with the chains holding her… "Why are you helping me?" She asks… "I'm Greathron Layke… I'm also a night fury… took human tab to get in here easier… who are you?" "Grace." She says… I smile… " Well Grace. Lets get out of here." "How do I now this is not a trap? Also, How do I now you are who you say you are?" she asks. I look back at her surprise… Frowning I try to think… I pull the Iron around the room… It flows over me and forms my real body… since I still had the tab in my system…

"Know any humans that can do that with Iron? And have you every seen a picture of Greathron Layke dragon leader?" She gaps at me… "No." She mutters… "Come on." "Alright…" As soon as everything was done every one went back to Berk.


	40. Chapter 39

Almost at 775 views… Thank you.

Night Fury page 39

Ch 39

Greathron Layke

I was walking over to Toothless's cave to talk to him… about three months… I hear a voice that I know all to well. Greathron… "HELP!MAMY!DADY! HELP!" I take of over the ground… "GREATHRON!" I roar… Then I see the little dragon run to me. I see a big strange dragon running after him… It looked like a night fury but also a red death… Greathron dives under my paws. I roar and fight of the strange dragon…

Little Greathron roaring with fear… Finally the thing drops dead… "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING? O! Sorry Greathron forget what I said…" He nods looking to scared to do anything… Let's find your parents. He nods weakly… "What was that thing?" "I don't know." I mutter leading the way to the cave. Poor Greathron was so scared that he could not walk… I pick him up slowly… "I've got you" I mutter… I can feel him shivering out of fear… I make my way to his home…


	41. Chapter 40

Wow… at 790 views… and it also joined L.E.G. for the s/11055835/1/Mind-and-Heart-of-a-Viking-Soul-of-a-Dragon

Go check it out if you have not read it all ready.

Night Fury page 40

Ch 40

Greathron Layke

We are almost to his home when he came out of his stumper and yells when we get there… "MAMY!DADY!NAMESAKE SAVED ME…Mam? Dad? Hallow? Greathron where are they?" "I don't…" I start saying then step in to a liquid… I look down to see red… "Greathron! Stay out… Go get Toothless!" I say… He turns and runs off… "TOOTHY, HEY, UNC TOOTHY! LAYKE NEEDS YOU" He yells as he funs off.

I step inside… the sight was gruesome… The dad was ripped to pieces… The mom had her belly ripped out… I back away… They were dead… there was no way they could be alive… I walk out and wash my paws just before Toothless and little Greathron came up to me… "We need to check the rest of the island." I say. Toothless nods… "On It…"


	42. Chapter 41

Taking a risk. Over 900 views… I will be mixing one of my books with this one after this… not informing you which… I'm not truly back at this time… thank you… PZ… R &amp; R.

Night Fury page 41

Ch 41

Greathron Layke

Hours go by… Families were dead… I had counted ten… Ones that I had been close to… and ones that little Greathron was close to… What was going on? Who was trying to kill us? And who where they after? We had to kill some of the dragons but my group could not question one… I just could not believe so many had died with out any one knowing…

"How was your group?" I ask Toothless. "Bad… Nightshade is going to be out of it for a long time… They attacked us with out us seeing till it was to late… They were trying to kill Nightshade, Grace, and me and were leaving everyone else… I could not understand why. We were able to catch one of them though." "Is Grace, Ok?" I ask, worry plain in my voice…

Toothless gives me a surprised look. "You like Grace?" My face goes red… "NO…WHAT MADE… YOU THINK… THAT?" I stammer out… "The fact that you're acting like that only adds to my thought that you do…" "O, God… DON'T INFORM HER… She has other that like her… It's hard not to… she so nice…" I gasp out… He starts laugh… "Change subject… You captured one?" I ask… He nods… "This way."


	43. Chapter 42

Night Fury page 42

Ch 42

Greathron Layke

"Greathron? Where tis my parents? Why have de not came te see me? I its wants de ma… Where tis the Greathron?" I look down at my little questioning friend… "Greathron listen…" I say turning to face him… "They can't look for you…" "What tis ye mean?" He asks, "And why tis ye sad?" I bow my head…

"Their…their, dead… there not… there not in this world any more… they have been forced to move on… They did not want to leave you… but they had to your with me now my little Brother." I lick him softly… "Red fire kills parents… Its why I could not got te go in te cave? ME TIS RIP FIRES APART." His anger matched that of my own. "I understand."

We get there and I have to hold my little adopted brother back from killing to red fire. "We need answers first before you can kill it." I say he nods. "Red fire what is your name…" I say trying to keep the anger out of my voice. "I will not inform you." It says. "Can Id kill it then" Greathron growls… Now that was all I could take, "NO!" I roar at him then turn and slam the red fire to the ground, the dragons holders scramble away. Chains of Iron cover the dragon as I roar. "AND YOU WILL TALK SOON! BECAUSE IT IS COOL WHAT YOU CAN LIVE THROUGH." I send my paw across its face.

"Who are you first?" the dragon asks. I almost killed it just for not knowing… Especially with Iron chains rapping there way around it. _**"YOU DON'T KNOW? I'M GREATHRON LAYKE SAVER OF EGGS AND DRAGONS AND KILLER OF THE SHREAKING DEATH!" **_The dragon looks shocked, "What? But Srisa was told that Greathron Layke looked like normal dragon!" "Your Name is Srisa?" I ask. "Ops. Was not to say name…" "NOW CAN GREATHRON KILL IT?" My little Brother asks… "Wait! There are two Greathron? She asked "Yes, but you said Greathron Layke was the one you wanted… THAT IS ME."

Toothless comes to my side, "Layke calm down!" I nod and take a deep breath and slowly let it out… ops… The nock out mist fills the air around her… A funny look comes over her face "What did you want?" she asks… I look at her and ask slowly, "Why did some one want my dead?" "My master wants your body to find out how you lived through so much." I nod and ask, "Are there more like you?" "O, yes, we are a mix of night fury, and red death." She says…

I look over at toothless… He looks shocked then asks, "Is there a living red death?" "Yes! Lives in Ohio in one of the Human Labs with dragons taking care of him." She says with a grin. Toothless slides down to his belly looking sick… "It can't be…It can't be…" He says over and over again I look over at him… "I know bud, I don't like this any more then you do!"


	44. Chapter 43

Night Fury page 43

Ch 43

Book side note

Your asking how the red death is here… well the movie calls the death the queen… well I just add that there where eggs somewhere and years later humans found the eggs to a lab… and have hatched a male… and the humans are using it to create other types of dragons like the red fire… We have to kill the red death and also destroy the eggs… but it is going to be even harder with it living in a human lab… and the humans have most likely made it more powerful.

Plus I had no idea that all my world was about to change and that I was not as normal as I had thought… Nor did I know all of my past…


	45. Chapter 44

Night Fury page 44

Ch 44

Greathron Layke

Stop… These part of the back ground base is not my own… It is from Hitched by Next three chapters…

Toothless and I have a big problem… So I had us land and him stay dragon and I became human… just in case we needed to get away quickly… Did not work… So we where found and got captured… They had just brought me out in front of Toothless… "This can not be good…" I mutter… thinking of one of the books I read… Hitched…


	46. Chapter 45

Night Fury page 45

Ch 45

Greathron Layke

Still using Hitched by

I do hope I'm not causing problems using this…

"Toothless!" I yell and try to run to his side only to have them stop me… I can't seem to use any of my powers for some reason… "We are going to release you from this monster's spell." Why had we gone to Africa in the first place? I wonder to myself… "NO!" I yell. Toothless brings his head up… "It is my time to go Layke, just get yourself out of here alive…"

Ag… It was Hitched but in real life… different set up, different rider, but still had Toothless giving up… I see the gun rise up and point at Toothless… and different tools used to kill… "NO!" I jump in the way… the bullet goes all the way through… One shot… two… three… before I known it ten… I fall to the ground… silence… there are gasps of shock… and time stops for me…


	47. Chapter 46

Night Fury page 46

Ch 46

Greathron Layke

Still using Hitched by

I do hope I'm not causing problems using this…

A female's voice starts calling out to me… "Layke…layke…layke…" I start running through the maze… trying to find where the voice was coming from… "Layke… Layke…layke…layke…Layke.." I then see a light up a head… I stop in front of it… worried that I would not be able to touch it… the strange rod was so pretty… unearthly… so not made by humans…

The voice was all around me… "Layke take me…" I look at the rod and slowly reach to it… but stop, "I'm not worthy." I whisper. "I was made for you… Dragon Master… Your need me to save the world…" I take the rod in my paws power flows through me… and then I'm laying flat on my back.


	48. Chapter 47

Night Fury page 47

Ch 47

Greathron Layke

The ground explodes as I get to my feet… All of my powers were back… The Iron bullets melt and flow through my veins… My wounds healing in front of their eyes… I roar as the tab fades away and I change into my real form… Glory, my rod grows with me… fitting my paws perfectly… I through up my paws Glory glowing my power grows… "WHAT THE! TIS GOD OR MONSTER?" The humans are backing away as my power increases…

"You can't kill me with a gun!" I say laughing… I pound Glory to the ground… the ground ripples in every direction… I test Glory's power… A Huge sand storm blocks out the sun and spreads over the city… Toothless and me in the middle of the only pocket of protection… I roar…


	49. Chapter 48

Posting the rest of the book… the other book will be twos. Finish this book… thanks. R&amp;R…

\- Greathron -

Night Fury page 48

Ch 48

Greathron Layke

Over the next few weeks I had been in my cave… leaving for nothing… Trying to see if Glory had a limit… But was not able to find a limit… This caused a problem… I keep everyone out of my cave… I only let Toothless and my little namesake Greathron see me… Using Glory to keep everyone else out… One dragon keep trying to come in, but I was not letting it… Little did I know who it was…


	50. Chapter 49

Night Fury page 49

Ch 49

Greathron Layke

"Layke! You can't hade in here forever!" Toothless says… "CAN TO!" I smirk. "Layke… Grace has been trying to come and talk to you, but I believe she may be to made to talk to you." Toothless says. "So, why should I care." I spit fire on the ground. "Please at least go talk to her." He says. "Will you leave me alone then?" I growl. "Yes." He sighs. "Fine. Then don't bother me again." I shot at him.


	51. Chapter 50

Night Fury page 50

Ch 50

Greathron Layke

I found Grace right outside of the cave. "LAYKE!" She yells and slams me to the ground… For a moment I thought she would hurt me… then I note that she did not sound mad… "O Layke… Why would you not come out? I've missed you…" I blink as she lets me up… I slowly stand… "What do you want?" I say… "O… Layke." She mutters and rubs against me… I quickly step away from her… I did not really know what to do… no one even in my human life had made a move like that on me before.

She blinks slowly as if not knowing what she did… Then shock flows over her face… "Ops sorry Layke…" she mutters backing way. "It's ok… it's just… well no one… ever well… liked me… and you also surprised me…" I'm a babbling fool… I think to my self… I put Glory all the way away for the first time since I had got her… The moment that my rod was gone, I felt weak… I guess that Grace had seen that coming and holds something out to me… "Layke… I think your even cooler with glory strapped to your back." She puts it around my body and then backs way. I bring Glory and it in the straps.

"Hey Layke. There is a dance party tomorrow. I'll dance with you if you come." "A dance! Last time I went to dance… I was still human." I said with a grin. "So you want to go." She asks. "Yes." I say… then add… "Grace can I say something crazy?" "Yes, Layke!" She looked over at me. "It's a date." "Don't be late!" She says… And KISSED ME! And walks away.


	52. Chapter 51

Night Fury page 51

Ch 51

Greathron Layke

I was waiting for Grace when I thought I seen her in the air with someone else… I fly up and start dancing… using my neon lights to get everyone's attention… Most looked shocked… Either because they had not seen me for a long time or they did not know I could dance. I then have my friend Nightthess come over… one wave and she comes over to dance… We dance for the song… but I felt alone still… Like something was missing… Grace… "This is not working." Nightthess mutters to me before spinning way… Just as Grace comes from below… Wait… WHAT? I then remember her sister. Good thing she had not seen…

"Hey Layke…" Her gills move and neon lights flash, "What to dance?" She asks. I nod. We take to the air, spinning around each other… Everything felt right. Then to my shock the flashes of neon changed form just lights to words… " I think I'm in love with you." My eyes go huge… Had to be my own mind… there was now why… But I fell my own slow… and flashback… " I love you… Do you love me?" Her eyes go big… "YES, I LOVE YOU…" She flashes and places her hands on my chest and kisses me… I sigh…


	53. Chapter 52

Note random mating suggestion. Look for the next book Twos. R&amp;R Thanks for reading.

\- Greathron -

Night Fury page 52

Ch 52

Greathron Layke

Hours later I'm slowly making my way to my cave… When, "Greathron, How about you go and stay with toothless. I would like to be with your namesake by my self to night." "O! OK Grace!" I come in just as my namesake leaves… Grace was lying on the ground. I purr at her and grin, "Staying the night with me?" I ask. She nods, "Even if it gets strange…" She gives me a hungry look… I have a feeling that it was not for fish… but I still lay down by her… "Ok…"


End file.
